


Fragments - #10 : « Pour le plus grand bien» (2x04)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Charming Psychopath, Drabble, Hannibal is a psychopath, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Poor cute little Will..., Snippet, Twisted Ship, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Will Graham pourra-t-il un jour de nouveau faire confiance à Hannibal Lecter ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'assume totalement le fait que le titre de ce fragment soit directement inspiré par le roman « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort », plus particulièrement de ce que Grindelwald et Dumbledore avaient l'habitude de dire pendant leur jeunesse : « Pour le plus grand bien », pour justifier leurs pensées pas très « côté Lumineux » xD

Comme se l'était effectivement remémoré Will, ses consultations avec le docteur Lecter avaient été plus loin que de simples échanges psychiatre / patient... Hannibal ayant délibérément provoqué des crises chez son ami, ou ayant tiré profit d'elles lorsqu'elles arrivaient spontanément.

Hannibal lui avait injecté des substances, l'avait soumis à des flashs lumineux pour provoquer l'épilepsie... Hannibal, qui s'était même introduit chez lui pour lui faire avaler, par le biais d'un tube en plastique enfoncé dans son œsophage, l'oreille d'Abigail...

Will avait l'impression d'avoir été abusé, violé. Hannibal avait trahi sa confiance, déjà par le fait d'avoir tout mis en œuvre pour envoyer son « ami » en prison à sa place, puis ensuite par le fait d'avoir abusé de son pouvoir sur lui.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, désormais, il revoyait sans cesse le beau visage de Hannibal, un visage qui se voulait réconfortant – qui l'avait d'ailleurs un jour été – levé vers lui, alors que le docteur lui faisait diverses injections et autres actes abusifs. Will avait parfois envie de pleurer, d'autres fois de s'en prendre physiquement à Hannibal, comme une vengeance, une douce vengeance... mais malgré tout, quelques sentiments subsistaient, détruits, anéantis par la trahison, mais pas oubliés.

**Author's Note:**

> SHIPPING IT. Vous risquez à l'avenir de voir apparaître de nouveaux textes sur le ship Hannibal x Will, parce que c'est vraiment plein de potentiel *0*


End file.
